Say Cheese
by greyrooms
Summary: Jade's not the only one in a compromising position in that satellite photo. (spoilers through The Bad Roommate. Bade fluffy oneshot.)


I had this scene in mind when I heard the premise of the story, thereby setting myself up for disappointment because 1. I knew it'd never happen and 2. The actual plot of the story barely set me up for this but I made it work anymore. Anyway, takes place in tonight's episode before the scene with Robbie/Sinjin/Beck/Jade/Cat in Sikowitz's room planning to get rid of the photo.

* * *

Beck stops in the doorway of Sikowitz's classroom, nearly empty, and he pauses a moment to revel in the sight of Jade, scribbling angrily with a black pen ("never blue," she had said to him once, "I absolutely LOATHE blue pens."). She pauses too, still unaware of his presence, clicks a few times on her laptop and her face twists into a scowl and cheeks flush into a shade of vermillion.

He advances towards her, "Are you _still_ looking at that photo of you pi-"

Her head whips to look at him, "Don't. You. _Dare." _She says, putting up a finger to silence him. He sits down next to her as she pulls up a new tab and searches "_how to destroy the entire internet and everything on it"_

"It's too late for that, Jade. Some people have it printed."

"You better not mean you."

He chuckles and puts a hand on her shoulder, his teasing grin turning into something softer, " 'Course not."

"Anyway, photos are easy. Those can be burned. It's just getting rid of the internet from the entire face of the planet might be difficult. Then, of course, I'd have to erase the _idea _of the internet from everyone's brains, so no one can re-invent it and then this won't ever happen again. Oh, God, I'll have to do something about that satellite, too…" She sighs, leans back in her chair, and turns to him. Her mouth pouts, "Will you help me with this?"

He runs his hand up and down her shoulder nervously, apprehensive to say what's on his mind. He starts calmly, "Jade, if you don't want that photo there, I'll help you."

"Maybe I should just blow up the Earth." She states, her tone scarily serene, but still… probably serious.

"Don't you think you're being… just a _teensy_ bit… um… emotional about this?" He puts his arm around her. If there's anything he's learned, it's that a decreased amount of personal space decreases the chance of Jade completely flying off the handle.

"The entire _world_ has the ability to see a screenshot of me pi-… doing _unspeakable things_!"

"It's a bad photo, Jade. That's all it is."

"Oh, so you admit that it's bad!?" Her voice raises and she shrugs his arm off her shoulders.

"Jade. Please." He says sympathetically, raising his eyebrows. He puts his arm back around her and laces their fingers together. "It's a bad photo…" his spare hand reaches up to her cheek to turn her face towards his, "of a beautiful girl." She bites her lip and smiles, her eyes trailing towards his lips as she squeezes his hand.

"But not just any beautiful girl," Beck says, grinning. "_My _beautiful girlfriend."

She rolls her eyes as she leans closer towards him, muttering "_stupid_" before she kisses him.

Jade sighs and smiles when they pull away, then pauses, her mouth and eyebrows twisting into a puzzled expression.

"Hold up…" she states, opening her laptop again, "Where were _you_ in that photo?"

She searches with a few clicks around the general area, then spots Beck standing by Festus' food truck- hilariously mid-sneeze, eyes squinted shut, nose scrunched, mouth open, arms flailing. He lurches forward in his seat so promptly Jade thinks he might fall off and his eyes widen to the size of saucers.

The corners of Jade's mouth turn up slowly, and she lets out a laugh so loud and sudden her hand leaps up to cover her smile. She fails to keep it under control and her head tosses back, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

Beck stares at the ground until her laughs turn into a giggly aftermath, then looks up at her with raised eyebrows and a sarcastic smile, "Are ya done now?"

"That is the greatest thing I have ever seen!" Jade declares, her voice 2 octaves higher than normal.

"…We need to take a new photo," Beck states seriously.

Jade's laughs disappear immediately and the smile wipes from her face, "Yeah, we definitely need to take a new photo." She dabs at her eyes as she screen caps the photo of Beck about fifteen times.

"Blaaaackmaaaiiiil," she sings, glancing back at him with an evil smile.

* * *

Short & speedy but I hope ya like. As always, please review.


End file.
